


Cookies and Staircases

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caught, F/M, Oral Sex, Stair Sex, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: An emergency commission for my wonderful friend JamesAB, featuring his characters Max Brooks and Emily Murphy having a loving embrace after a week apart.  The young lovebirds can hardly hold themselves back for even a minute before giving in to their passions.
Kudos: 3





	Cookies and Staircases

Max’s heart was glowing like the sun as he pulled the tray of cookies out of the oven, filling the kitchen with the most delightful smell known to man. He hummed a tune to himself as he set the tray down with a clatter, eying the morsels to inspect their consistency. They looked good, thankfully. He took off the oven mitt and hung it back up, the sounds of shuffling drawing his attention behind him. As he turned to look, he saw his parents getting ready to leave.

“Hey, smells good in there,” Michael mused, “what’s the occasion?”

“Emily’s back from her trip today,” Max explained with a huge smile, which he’d been unable to wipe off his face all day. His mother chuckled warmly and doted on him, brushing a hand through his hair and lightly rubbing out a smudge on his shirt much to his chagrin.

“That’s sweet of you, honey. Tell her we said welcome back!” she called as she turned to leave, grabbing her purse and coat. Max gave a loud affirmative and turned back to his task, hearing the front door shut as he tended to the hot tray of cookies. A poke here, a prod there, the young man checked their consistency and firmness and found himself more than happy with the results. Setting the tray aside to cool, he busied himself with cleaning up the kitchen while waiting for his girlfriend to arrive.

Max’s pocket buzzed and he pulled out his phone, seeing a text notification from his friend Tina. Swiping one-handed while his other was busy wiping down the counter, he checked it out.

“Hey u wanna come over 2nite? Jack got popcorn and movies.”

Max smiled apologetically and tapped out a response.

“Emily’s back tonight, spending it with her!”

He finished wiping down the spilled egg beneath the mixing bowl.

“Hell yeah, fuck her stupid 4 me!”

Max laughed aloud as he put the bowl into the sink, putting his phone away and getting back to it. He finished cleaning up and grabbed a big plate for the cookies, which he lovingly served before getting the tray into the dishwasher. Setting the cookies down on the dining room table, he took a look at his handiwork. An hour well-spent, he had to admit.

He finished just in time to hear the doorbell ring. Max flew across the room and rushed to the front door, opening it to find the beaming face of his girlfriend.

“Welcome back!”

Emily leapt into Max’s arms and they kissed, sharing a long and loving hug right there in the doorway before he pulled her inside. Back against the front door, Emily melted into her boyfriend’s arms as they wrapped each other up in a passionate romantic heat that fogged her glasses. Finally, the couple broke apart long enough to catch their breaths, and the young woman reached up to adjust her eyewear.

“Hello,” she murmured, eyes lovingly focused on her boyfriend’s. Max was beaming down at her when he finally remembered the cookies.

“Let’s get your coat off and get you comfy, I made us a treat.”

Emily cooed with excitement and took off her outerwear, putting everything in its place before walking into the home proper. It was nice and warm as opposed to the chill winter air outside, and the house smelled lovely. She always felt so welcome at Max’s house, and now was no different. Following her handsome boyfriend into the dining room, Emily’s eyes fell onto the plate full of cookies awaiting her.

“Oh gosh, for me? Thank you!” she enthused. The couple took a few cookies each, munching on them as they caught up over the last week’s happenings. Emily’s trip had gone well, though Max already knew that since they hadn’t stopped texting and calling each other the entire time. When Emily finished telling her story, she sighed happily and polished off her snack.

“I’m so ready to relax,” she breathed. Max grinned and jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the stairs.

“Let’s go hang out and catch a movie or something,” he offered, to which his girlfriend offered a lovely hum of approval. She caught his eye and smiled, and the two lovebirds looked at each other longingly for a moment.

“You’re so handsome,” she mused, reaching out to put a hand on the boy’s chest. He was firm and sturdy and _warm,_ and she couldn’t help but admire his body when she got the chance. Max wasted no time sweeping in close and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close for a slow, romantic kiss. Their bodies swayed gently together for a few moments. Then, Emily reached back around Max and grabbed two handfuls of ass. The man laughed and she giggled in response before he reached back and did the same.

“So greedy,” she teased, as his fingers groped and massaged every inch of her thick butt through her jeans.

“Who’s talking to who?” Max joked, getting a little laugh out of Emily. Without really meaning to, the two were pressing together tightly at the waist. Max had already gotten half-hard from their romantic kiss at the door, and now was only making it worse. Emily didn’t seem to mind, letting the bulge in her boyfriend’s pants rub roughly against her thigh as they held each other.

“Let’s get to those movies, huh?” Emily murmured, her voice dropping to a half-whisper. Max’s ears recognized that voice and tone, and as he pulled back to let her go first, he noticed a distinct sway in her hips as she turned to walk towards the stairs. Neither of them grabbed another cookie.

Max quickly followed his girlfriend over to the stairs and rounded them, heading up behind her. His eyes went to the staircase first to make sure he wasn’t about to step on a stray pet, then wandered up the very shapely legs walking in front of him. They stopped firmly on Emily’s ass, watching it sway back and forth as she slowly walked up the stairs. _Very_ slowly, in fact. Max glanced up towards his girlfriend’s face to see her looking back at him over her shoulder, a blush on her cheeks and a smirk on her face.

“Enjoying the view?” she asked, attempting to tease, something she wasn’t very good at yet. Despite her nervousness, it worked like a charm; Max smiled like an idiot and nodded. Emily breathed a relieved little laugh and turned back to continue walking, but the sudden impact of a hand against her ass caused her to jump and stop.

Max leaned forward on the stairs and grabbed two handfuls of Emily’s thick, round ass, squeezing and kneading it like it was a stress relief ball. Emily yelped, then turned to look back over her shoulder with a guilty smile.

“Max, we can’t start if we don’t even make it to your room!”

“I disagree,” the young man murmured, leaning forward to plant his face right between her thick cheeks. Emily squealed in a combination of surprise and protest, but it faded quickly only to be replaced by a whine as she felt her boyfriend’s face pressing eagerly against a place which would’ve felt much better without any clothes on.

“Max,” she chided, her lips curling into a grin. Gosh he sure was cute, but if he could just be more patient, she’d be halfway naked by now. The girl was already raring to go, and she could feel it with every step up the stairs.

_‘Still,’_ she thought, _‘He sure is cute.’_

Not wanting to waste a good moment to let her boyfriend enjoy himself, Emily reached out on either side and braced her hands against the walls. With a steady position, she arched her back a bit, lifting her butt and giving Max a much nicer angle from which to appreciate her. 

Max shoved his face against her even deeper, his hands groping her ass on either side of him. He gave a muffled, pleased grunt and nuzzled against her crotch and butt, getting the best of both worlds at the moment. Emily smiled and dug her feet into the carpet, using her steady footing to jiggle her ass back and forth in a sultry performance. The young man let out a low, deep sigh of appreciation and groped her even harder, his fingers digging into her jeans with a primal need.

“Gosh, a-are you done yet?” Emily asked, her voice lilting slightly as she felt the rough sensation of movement against her pussy even through the pants. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to really spark something. She leaned forward as if to disengage, but her boyfriend only chased her that much further.

“Mm-mm,” Max breathed, shaking his head slightly so as not to lose his precious spot. Emily giggled, her cheeks tinting a deep red as they flushed with color. She looked back at her boyfriend and her chest filled with warmth. With a smile, she rolled her eyes and reached down to unbutton her pants. Max’s heart skipped a beat as he heard the button snap free, then again as the zipper went down.

Emily leaned forward, sticking her ass out into the air as she pulled down her jeans until they sat around her ankles. Her precious white-and-blue-striped panties were fully in Max’s face and, as the young man could see, gently darkened in the center from when the girl’s pussy had gotten wet. The boy licked his lips and could not help but speak.

“Hell yes, Emily.”

Max grabbed his girlfriend’s ass with both hands, once again engulfing her cheeks with his palms as his digits gripped down into her soft, pliable skin. He ran his fingers across the surface of her butt, tugging it aside and letting it spring back into place with a cute jiggle. The boy grinned, repeating the motion if only to amuse himself. The way her butt wiggled was unbelievably cute, especially as he played with it in such a joyous manner. He gently dug his fingers into her cheeks and squished them, tugging them up and down and letting them bounce and shake.

“A-are you done?” Emily inquired, but her voice wasn’t derisive or impatient. In fact, Max noted, it sounded like she was anticipating something else. With a chuckle, the handsome young man slid his fingers over the waistband of her panties and tugged them down, watching with bated breath as they slowly peeled away to reveal her bare ass and soaking-wet pussy. He pulled her panties down around her ankles and replaced a hand on her now-naked ass, the other one going between her legs to gently glide up against her inner thigh until it reached her soft, wet pussy. He gingerly tugged her ass to the side, getting a better view between the thick cheeks, and guided his other thumb up to graze across the cleanshaven lips and onto her cute clit.

“M-Max!” the girl squeaked, raising a hand to her mouth and looking back at him, “shouldn’t we go to bed first?”

If Max had noticed a problem with his current plan of action, he made no sign of it. Instead, he grazed the tip of his digit along the slick, warm slit of her pussy and drew a shiver from the beautiful girl, delighting in the way he could watch her thick thighs tense and relax as he teased her. The eager young lad grinned and leaned forward, pressing his face into her ass and pushing his tongue against her pussy.

Emily chirped with a soft, high-pitched moan that was cut off halfway through as she leaned forward, bracing her hands against the top stair. Her eyes went straight forward as a little “!” appeared in her glasses, a comically innocent warning of her heart rate’s recent skyrocketing. She dug her fingers into the carpet as she felt Max’s tongue, hot and rough and deep, pushing into her pussy with a reckless hunger. The boy was so fucking good at eating pussy and she was delighted to deal with that problem head-on.

Max inhaled the scent of his girlfriend’s needy sex as his nose pressed right against her cute butt, his tongue appreciating every inch of her that it could reach. He let out a muffled grunt of approval and, much to Emily’s embarrassment, shook his head rapidly back and forth to send her thick ass jiggling around it. Her fat cheeks were pressed firmly against his, although which pair was quite different. The young hunk reveled in the taste of Emily’s dripping pussy, tongue-fucking her until her legs began to quiver. The beautiful brunette had to grip the staircase and arch her back, raising her ass into the air just so she could stabilize herself enough not to crumble to her knees under such hot, intense pleasure.

Finally, Max pulled back and took a deep breath, a trail of his saliva leading back to Emily’s cute clit where he’d just placed a messy, passionate kiss. He reached up and wiped his mouth off with the back of his arm, his other hand going to firmly smack against the cute ass in front of him, which earned him an adorable little whimper from the girl attached to it.

“I’m gonna fuck you right here,” he murmured, his voice hot and deep in a way that sent shivers down Emily’s spine. Where they really going to do it? She sputtered slightly trying to catch her breath, rearranging her hands to get a good grip in preparation even as she considered asking him to just carry her to the bed. There was something about the situation she really, really liked.

Max gingerly commanded Emily’s hips and legs with his hands, gently pushing them into place until she was on all fours, her knees on the soft carpeted staircase while her upper body laid on the top landing. Then, the young man took her jeans and panties all the way off, tossing them past her onto the landing. He brought a leg up beside her and lowered his other foot a step down, hunching slightly to line himself up with her fat, perfect ass.

“There we go,” he hummed, his striking eyes stuck fast to the girl’s slick, hot sex from behind half-closed lids. With one hand on Emily’s ass and the other on his cock, Max guided the head of his dick up to her dripping cunt and began to slowly drag it up and down. He grinded his fat dick against her, coating it with slick juices from her pussy, until it was wet enough that he was confident it would fit.

“You ready for this fat cock?” he teased, having picked up from his friend Jack how receptive Emily was to dirty talk. Even though he trusted Jack’s take on the girl’s kinks, especially since that tip about going bottomless around the bedroom, a tiny voice in his head was worried she might not like that. Emily craned her neck to look back at her boyfriend, hearts in her eyes.

“P-please?” she whined.

Max had to physically stop himself from whooping.

The handsome young man pushed his cock inside of Emily and bit his lip, holding back a groan until it was all over. He had to hold it in as he pushed in just a few inches, not even a third of his massive dick, to give Emily a bit to get used to it. One of the things he was jealous of about his dumb hot friend Jack was hot quickly the guy could just go all out on somebody, but the feeling of his girlfriend’s pussy hotly clasping his cock as it slid in was good trade enough. Max shut his eyes tight as he felt the girl’s gorgeous hole clamp down on him as he pulled back, then again as he pushed deeper inside. Finally, as yet another thrust brought his hips to bump against Emily’s thick ass, Max breathed out a hot, shaky gasp of bliss.

The view from his perspective was breathtaking. Max looked down and watched every inch of his thick, shiny cock pull out of Emily’s tight pussy all the way to the tip, where her excitement and pleasure had manifested in a creamy white streak beneath the head of his cock. He smirked like an idiot and, again watching with intense pleasure, slowly pushed all the way inside her again until her cute lips were met with his heavy balls.

The hallway was filled with the sound of Emily’s fat cheeks clapping against her boyfriend’s lean, sexy hips as he fucked her silly. Her glasses were displaying a dozen small warnings about increased cortisol, near-max heartrate, intense breathing, and other similar things until she eventually reached up and took them off, tossing them onto the pile of jeans nearby. She tried to keep her breathing steady, sucking in a sharp breath only to have it fucked out of her a moment later by ten inches of Max’s cock. The poor girl held on, tangling her fingers up in the carpet, as her climax drew closer and closer.

The hot, blissful impact of her orgasm hit Emily like a truck that wouldn’t stop revving, sending shaky waves of warm pleasure through her whole body that started from her tightly-squeezing pussy and ending at her curling toes. She let out a long, loud wail of ecstasy that was interrupted by every thrust of Max’s hips as he fucked her through it, his balls slapping loudly against her pubic mound and insuring the neighbors would have had quite the concert if they’d lived closer and the walls had been less sturdy.

“Baby, I’m gonna-!” he uttered, clenching his teeth as the blissfully hot pressure reached its peak in his cock. The point of no return was struck loud and clear, and he kept fucking away at the girl’s tight, wet hole and watching her ass jiggle like crazy as it clapped against him. Pleasure exploded in Max’s core as he came, shooting thick ropes of cum into his girl’s pussy and filling her to the brim. His thrusts became quick and erratic, losing rhythm as his hips became harder and harder to control under such intense ecstasy. Max’s voice came out in a cute, quivering moan as he fucked his girlfriend full, and then continued, his cum splattering out of her pussy and dripping down his fat nuts and onto the carpet.

He’d clean that before his parents got home.

The two half-laid half-sat in an exhausted heap at the top of the stairs, Max’s hands firmly grasped onto Emily’s thick hips and wondering if anything in the world could move them. He briefly offered a prayer in the name of all human scientific achievement that’d led to the invention of the IUD that allowed him to dump his nuts out into his girlfriend without care or risk, then leaned down to nuzzle his face against her back. As he did, his body shifted a bit, and his long, flaccid cock pulled free of the young brunette’s cute well-fucked pussy, drooling with cum and spilling more to the ground.

He’d clean that before his parents got home, too.

“Hey,” Emily rasped, her throat sore from all the screaming, “we should get the cookies before we go for roun-“

A loud, repetitive banging shook the nearby door and scared them both half to death. Over the sounds of loud rock music, they heard Max’s sister, Sam’s, voice.

“BOTH OF YOU GET DECENT AND KEEP IT IN YOUR ROOM, I’VE BEEN WANTING A SODA FOR TEN MINUTES.”

_Oh fuck._

Max and Emily sprang to their feet, laughter full of nerves, and grabbed Emily’s clothes before rushing into the twunk’s room. Door shut behind them, they caught their breath and embraced, tittering with laughter as they kissed, as though they’d just escaped a raging monster. Emily looked up sweetly to her boyfriend, the cum drooling down her thick thighs from her well-fucked pussy only slightly lessening the innocent in her eyes, and smiled.

“We forgot the cookies,” Max mused.

“I only really need you,” she replied.

The couple kissed there against the door, ignoring the sounds of footsteps at the stairs and the loud revelation of a new collection of dark stains on the carpet, well and truly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!  
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
